Solo Amigos
by carly360
Summary: Alice,Jasper,Bella,Edward,Rosalie y Emmeth.  Todos ellos son mejores amigos, se acaban de graduar de la universidad y ahora todos estan viviendo juntos en un departamento..Pero ¿Qué pasara si toda la gente cree otra cosa?
1. Chapter 1

**Presentación de personajes.**

Alice,Jasper,Bella,Edward,Rosalie y Emmeth.

Todos ellos son mejores amigos, se acaban de graduar de la universidad y ahora todos estan viviendo juntos en un departamento..Pero ¿Qué pasara si toda la gente cree otra cosa?

Alice Brandon:Un chica hinperactiva, adicta a las compras y muy una chica bajita, delgada como un duendecillo de facciones finas y con el pelo de un color negro intenso. Tiene un mechón de pelo para un lado. Unos preciosos ojos color pure voz es de soprano aguda. Intenta cambiar el estilo de Bella.

Bella Swan:Bella tiene grandes ojos color café chocolate. Su cara es redonda y tierna (En forma de corazon) es de tez pálida y tiene los labios un poco gruesos. Su cabello es largo de color café oscuro con reflejos rojos al sol. Su apariencia la hace ver como una chica introvertida. Es muy responsable e inteligente.

Rosalie Hale: posse una belleza extraordinaria, además del mejor cuerpo que jamás se haya visto en la humanidad, tiene el pelo largo y rubio, pómulos perfectos y ojos color esmeralda. Muy alegre, al igual que Alice.

Edward Cullen:Supiel es blanca como el marmol. El pelo, despeinado y de color cobrizo. Unos ojos hermosos color verdes. Su cuerpo es esbelto, alto, de un 1.88m.

Aproximadamente, fuerte y musculoso, pero no tan musculoso como Emmeth ni tan delgado como Jasper. Disfruta de la música, toca varios instrumentos, canta, colecciona preparatoria el junto a sus amigos Emmeth ,Jasper y James tenían una banda.

Jasper Hale:Hermano de Rosalie ,es alto, con cabello color miel. Tiene una cara pálida y ojos color azul un poco serio..Es musculoso y de gran belleza. Fue a una academia militar cuando apenas tenia 15 años. Pero aun asi el es alegre y un gran caballeroso, con cualquier chica, especialmente con Alice, ellos son mejores amigos, pero en el fondo se nota que Jasper quiere algo mas.

Emmett McCarty:Su pelo es oscuro y rizado. Sus ojos son de un color alto , grande y con fuerte, tan musculoso que podría parecer un verdadero levantador de pesas. Tiene 20 añ una persona muy graciosa, ya que siempre se rie cuando no es el mejor momento. Es indiscreto ,jovial, juguetón y burlón encanta los retos, los partidos de fútbol y hacer cosas emocionantes. El esta enamorado de Rosalie, hasta una vez cuando tenían 17 años se besaron, no estaban ebrios, solo querían saber como se sentían los labios del uno al otro, pero no llego a pasar mas, solo llegaron a eso y ya nunca volvieron a repetir sobre esa vez.

**Espero que le haya gustado, pero aun falta ¡Mucho!. Luego vendrá el próximo capitulo.**


	2. ¡No leas el Diario de Alice!

**Hola de nuevo, lo sieto mucho, enserio mucho por tardar 2 me da vergüenza.**

**Pero aquí les dejo otro capi de estoy chicos alocados.**

**Los personajes no pertenecen a mi pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Disfruten.**

Solo Amigos.

-Wow! no puedo creer que ya nos hayamos graduado-Dijo Alice recorriendo todo el departamento.

-Es muy grande-Dijo Rosalie viendo todo el alrededor.

-Me pregunto:¿Cuantas habitaciones habrá?-pregunto Bella mientras subía las escaleras.

-Supongo que las suficientes para cada uno-Dijo Edward tras de ella.

-Todo se ve maravilloso-Dijo Bella viendo alrededor.

-Lo se-susurro Edward-Al igual que tu.

?

-¿Perdón?-Lo volteo a ver.

-Nada-respondió rápido.

-Bien-dijo pero sonrió para sus adentros.

Entro a una habitación, estaba totalmente vacía ¡Obvio! las paredes eran blancas y había una gran ventana.

-¡Wow!-Escucho la voz de Edward.

-Ya lo se-Dijo recorriendo la habitación ,era grande.

-Bella, debo de decirte algo..-Murmuro acercándose a ella.

-¿Si?-Pregunto incrédula.

-Yo...

-¡Bella!-Grito Alice entrando a la habitación y dando pequeños saltitos.

-¿Si Alice?-Dijo Bella aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo por adivinar que le quería decir Edward.

-¡Por dios! La casa es fantástica-Dijo Alice emocionada.

-Lo se-Dijo Edward y salió azotando la puerta.

-¡Wow! que carácter-Susurro Alice.

Bella solo bufo.

-Y... ¿Como se te hace la casa Bella?-Le pregunto la pequeña.

-Bien-Susurro.

-¿Bien? ¡Es enserio!-La miro incrédula-¡Vamos! Es fantástica.

-Bueno..si, es fantástica en verdad-Murmuro Bella.

-¡Vamos Bells! ¿Que tienes? ¿Que pasa?-Pregunto Alice.

-Nada-Bajo la mirada.

-Bien-Susurro Alice.-Creo que deberíamos ir por nuestras cosas-Dijo y salió.

-¿Vienes Bells?-Pregunto mientras asomaba la cabeza en la puerta.

-Si, claro..voy enseguida-Dijo

-¡Perfecto!-Dijo Emocionada

Bella bajo y se encontró con una sorpresa ¡Emmeth y Rosalie besándose!.

-Disculpen...

-¡No es lo que tu piensas!-Dijo Rosalie.

-Claro...-Susurro y término de bajar las escaleras.

Lo primero que vio fue a Jasper hablando por teléfono y a Edward y Alice charlando.

Mientras que Emmeth y Rosalie discutían por el beso.

-Creo que debemos de ir a festejar, no se...quizá hacer una fiesta porque salimos de Universidad-Hablo Alice

-Si, oí que María hará una fiesta en su casa y a invitado a Jasper, ya sabes que a María le encanta-Hablo Emmeth

-¡Oye!-Exclamo Jasper-Pero yo no a ella-Miro a Alice.

-¿Y que será? ¿Donde?-Pregunto Edward.

-Sera una fogata-Dijo Alice que ya tan rápido estaba al lado de Jasper.

-Sera a las 7:00.P.M-Termino Jasper.

-Bien...Son apenas las 5:00.P.M-dijo Emmeth viendo su reloj-Aun tenemos tiempo porque Alice y Rosalie tardan un siglo en vestirse-Rio

-¡Cállate Oso-Exclamo Alice pra enseguida darle un manotazo en la cabeza a Emmeth.

-Auch! oye Jasper calma a tu novia-Emmeth se sobo la cabeza

-No somos novios-Gruño Alice

-Eso no es lo que dice tu diario-Se defendió Emmeth.

-¡Acaso has leído mi...

-¡Basta!-Dijo Bella interponiéndose entre la discusión (Mejor dicho pelea xD) de Emmeth y Alice.

-Bien, es hora de que vayamos de compras!-Chillo Alice.

-¡Vamos Bells!-La jalo al igual que a Rosalie.

-Bueno...Pues nos hemos quedado solos, sin chicas, sin sexo...

-¡Vamos Emmeth! ¿Enserio eso es lo único que te importa? ¿El sexo?-Pregunto Jasper.

-Pues...si ¿O es que acaso a ti no?-Pregunto como si nada

-No tan exagerado como tu-Lo apunto encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Oigan! Tranquilos chicos-Dijo Edward.

-Bueno...yo iré a reconciliarme-Dijo Emmeth agarrando de una de las cajas de mudanza una revista "Playboy".

-Dios-Dijo Jasper negando la cabeza y riendo.

-Ahora solo quedamos nosotros dos-Dijo Edward sentándose en el sillón y haciendo a un lado las cajas.

Jasper se sentó a su lado.

-¿Enserio crees que Alice haya puesto eso en su diario?-Jasper pregunto incrédulo a Edward.

-No lo se...tu sabes que Emmeth sabe mentir muy bien, o quizá puede que si, Alice se ve que esta un poco loquita por ti.-Edward abrió mucho los ojos mientras decía.

-Ok-Jasper solo dijo eso.

-Bueno...iré a buscar mis cosas para después arreglarlas y escoger mi habitación-Edward se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontraban las demás cajas de mudanza.

-Bien-Jasper asintió.

Jasper no pudo evitar echar una mirada a una de las cajas que estaba enfrente de el. Con encima un diario que decía "Diario de Alice Brandon ¡No leer!".

Lo pensó dos veces, justamente ahí decía "No leer".

Pero no decía que Jasper no lo leyera.

...

-Vamos Bells , será divertido-Dijo Alice arrastrando a Bella a la sección de zapatos.

-No Alice enserio yo si estoy cómoda con mis tenis, son los de la buena suerte-Se quejo Bella.

-Aquellos tenis llenos de lodo y rotos ¡No pienso estar al lado de ti y tu con esos tenis Bella!-Alice puso su mano en su cintura.

-Bien-Dijo Bella mirando su tenis gastados-Pero solo por hoy-Se rindió

-¡Perfecto! Chillo Alice dando pequeños saltitos.

-Otro día, otra vida-Susurro Rosalie mientras rodaba los ojos.

Entraron a la sección de zapatos...

-Oye! Bella-Rosalie tomo a Bella del hombro

-¿Si?-Bella la miro

-Sobre lo de hoy...Yo y Emmeth...

-No te preocupes, yo entiendo-Bella la interrumpió.

-Bien..y...

-Vamos Bells, por aquí vi unos zapatos muy lindos-Alice llego gritando y jalo a Bella y a Rosalie.

Jasper estaba leyendo el diario de Alice.

Vaya si que hablaba siempre de Jasper.

-¡Que hay Hermano!-Grito Emmeth y sentados a su lado.

-Ahh...Hola-Dijo Jasper y nervioso guardo el diario en la caja.

Emmeth frunció el seño.

-¿Que leías?-pregunto incrédulo

-Nada-Dijo Jasper como si nada.

-¿Nada?-pregunto curioso

-Si, nada-El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-No estarás leyendo el diario de Alice ¿O si?-Pregunto

-No ¿Porque?-pregunto

-¡Si lo leíste!-Exclamo

-No-Dijo nervioso

-Si..Mira hasta estas sudando-Se rio

-Mira no lo leí y no estoy sudando-Jasper se defendió

-Pero si estas nervioso-Emmeth apunto

-Que no estoy...

-¡Chicos ya llegamos!-Se escucho la voz chillona de Alice.

-¿Y que? ¿Iremos a la fiesta o que?-Llego Emmeth.

-¡Claro que iremos!-Chillo Alice.

-Pues que esperan-Dijo Emmeth.

**Bueno…..¿Que creen que pasara en la fiesta?**

**¿Se emborracharan?**

**¿Harán algo alocado?**

**¿Contaran sus secretos?**

**Eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Atte: Carly360**

**(Prometo ¡Ya ahora si! Publicar lo mas antes posible!)**

**Ciao**


End file.
